earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2
Characters * Miranda Shrieve * Jason Blood * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester * Tig Rafelson Location * Oblivion Bar * November 7th 2015, 0630 Universal Time VOX Archive * Filter: Piano Music * Tig Rafelson: clatter Okay, I get it... I need to focus. Cool, yeah. Whatevs. But can I focus later? We're missing out on some prime bloodsucker head-chopping time. * Miranda Shrieve: sigh We're not leaving until you can demonstrate your ability to pick the practice lock. * Tig Rafelson: clatter Andy said you were fun. * Miranda Shrieve: Andy lied. * Tig Rafelson: Why would he do that? * Miranda Shrieve: He's a vampire. * Tig Rafelson: But... I thought he was a good vampire * Miranda Shrieve: He's still a vampire. Vampires lie. * Tig Rafelson: pause, clatter, pause, sigh Hunters lie, too. * Miranda Shrieve: Yes, we do... clinking, sip, pause, gulp Now pick the lock, Tig. clinking * Tig Rafelson: groan And then what? I pick this lock and we can go stake some werewolves, behead some ghosts, or shoot some vampires? * Miranda Shrieve: Uh... First of all, so much of that was wrong. * Tig Rafelson: giggle I was testing you? * Miranda Shrieve: And second, no. I'll reset the practice lock and you'll do it again, only faster. * Tig Rafelson: But you said we were going into the field today! * Miranda Shrieve: clinking, chuckle We're in the field... gulp * Tig Rafelson: You said we were going to kill some expletive! * Miranda Shrieve: Yeah, well, I lied- * Tig Rafelson: sigh When do I get to kill monsters? clatter * Miranda Shrieve: When I know you're capable enough in the basics so you're not going to get me killed. * Tig Rafelson: Fine, clatter but- clatter * Miranda Shrieve: What's wrong, Tig? * Tig Rafelson: clatter, rapid footsteps * Miranda Shrieve: Oh, expletive! Tig, remember the rules about fighting here! footsteps * Shift * Dean Winchester: moan, sigh I'll be fine... So what was that word? Olivia? * Sam Winchester: Oblivio... * Jason Blood: As in oblivion. chuckle As in the Oblivion Bar. Hello, boys. Have a seat, why don't you? * Sam Winchester: ... you know who we are? * Jason Blood: chuckle I do. Your father told me you two might be by to see me. Come sit. Let's talk. * Sam Winchester: footsteps * Dean Winchester: grapple Dude- * Sam Winchester: fabric shifting It's fine, Dean... clatter * Jason Blood: I won't harm you two here. pause And you should refrain from harming me here. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, and why's that? * Jason Blood: This is the Oblivion Bar, so named because Oblivion is exactly where you'll find yourself should you violate the powerful wards and enchantments placed upon this bar. pause Wards that frown upon aggresive and violence more serious than a drunken brawl. * Dean Winchester: pause Okay, so no fighting... I can do- * footsteps, tackle, thuds: 2 instances * Tig Rafelson: Thomas Magnum! whack, whack I thought you were dead! * Dean Winchester: grunt Tig?! * Miranda Shrieve: footsteps Tig, no fighting! * Tig Rafelson: bodies embracing, sniff sob: I thought you were dead! * Dean Winchester: chuckle, sniff I... I thought you were dead. * Sam Winchester: Uh, Dean? You okay? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, a minute, Sam... * Sam Winchester: Isn't she a little... young for you? * Dean Winchester: Dude! * Tig Rafelson: giggle, clatter, feet shuffling Oh, it's not like that at all. pause Wait, Dean? * Dean Winchester: chuckle, groan, clatter, feet shuffling Uh, yeah, Tig... My real name's Dean... Dean Winchester... You know like the- * Tig Rafelson: Condoms? * Dean Winchester: chuckle That's my girl... * Tig Rafelson: sigh What day this is... I've now realized all my mentors are expletiveing liars. * Dean Winchester: Sorry, Tig. * Miranda Shrieve: footsteps Wait, Dean? pause Sam? footstep You're not John's boys, are you? * Sam Winchester: Wait, you know our dad? * Miranda Shrieve: chuckle Yeah, I know John. We've worked together on a few hunts. We've shared a few bottles of whiskey together. Shared a bed once or thrice as- nervous chuckle, long sigh When he said he had kids, I imagined you two being a little younger... sigh Awkward. * Dean Winchester: Okay then... hand dusting off leather Well, you know where to find our dad? * Miranda Shrieve: No. We haven't spoken in months. Is he okay? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, he's fine... He's just hard to get a hold of. * Tig Rafelson: Sounds like his son... scoff * Dean Winchester: Tig, I'm really happy to see you... You look good. * Sam Winchester: Dean, she's like thirteen- * Tig Rafelson: scoff I'm sixteen, bitch. * Sam Winchester: Bitch? * Dean Winchester: chuckle That's my girl. sigh Uh, yeah, so... Look, uh, can we have a minute here? We're in the middle of something. We need to talk to this guy here about our dad, but then I'd loveto catch up. Okay? * Tig Rafelson: You promise you won't disappear on me? * Dean Winchester: I promise. * Tig Rafelson: Okay... We're just, uh, sitting over there. Miranda has me learning to pick locks. * Dean Winchester: Oh, so you're a hunter too now, huh? pause Well, I'm glad you found a good teacher. * Miranda Shrieve: We'll just be over there. Come on, Tig. Let's let them talk. 2 instances * Dean Winchester: footsteps, clatter Okay, so, uh... Professor Blood? How do you know our dad? * Jason Blood: Uh, well, he tried to kill me a few years ago. * Sam Winchester: Okay... And seeing as you're still alive, I'm guessing he chose not to? * Jason Blood: Jury's still out on that one. pause You two look confused. Well, I'm possessed... by a demon. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 3. * Debut of Miranda Shrieve. Links and References * VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Miranda Shrieve/Appearances Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Tig Rafelson/Appearances Category:Creature Commandos/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances